Una verdad universalmente reconocida
by Muselina Black
Summary: Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que Hogwarts ofrece muchos lugares para que las parejas se demuestren su amor. ¿Cuál eligirán Harry y Ginny para estrenarse en esas lides? ¿Lo lograrán o tendrán que quedarse con las ganas? Para Nalnyatrix Black.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia es para **Nalnya**, compañera moderadora de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Te había prometido dedicarte esta parodia y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. No es tan buena como las tuyas, pero espero que te guste. Va por todas las veces que nos hemos partido de la risa juntas y lo genial que eres. Que sepas que conocerte ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en estos últimos años y te adoro._

_A los demás lectores, de verdad lamento la fumada que van a leer a continuación._

**Una verdad universalmente reconocida**

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que una pareja de adolescentes que acaba de empezar su noviazgo, debe tener ganas de tirar. Y es una verdad aún más universalmente reconocida que si esta pareja está en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tendrá mil y un lugares para eso. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no se acuerdan de esas partes en los libros? ¿Ni en las películas? Pues, todos a verlas de nuevo y a leerse los libros. Que es lo más importante de todo, caramba. E-SEN-CIAL para la trama, gente.

Pero sigamos en lo nuestro. Estábamos hablando de una pareja de chicos que acababan de empezar a salir, después de muchas dificultades. Sí, se trata del famoso Harry Potter y su novia Ginevra Marie Elena de las Mercedes Weasley. Después del beso en la mitad de la sala común, los dos se hicieron pareja, para desgracia del club de fans de Harry Potter, que se desvivían por los huesos del chico que estaba muy moldeado por todo el deporte que hacía. ¿Tampoco se acuerdan de eso? Vergüenza para sus vacas, gente. En los libros se repetía muchas veces que Harry tenía el cuerpo de una estatua griega y la cara de un Adonis. Y brillaba cuando le daba el sol.

Ahora que lo pienso, podría estar confundiéndome de saga. En fin, a lo nuestro.

Ginny y Harry sentían que después de dos semanas de estar juntos, ya era hora de hacer el _amorsh_. Ahora lo peliagudo era elegir dónde. Pero como ya les dije y ustedes seguro recuerdan, el colegio ofrece muchísimos lugares para tales actividades extracurriculares. Por supuesto, los dormitorios no eran opción. Para empezar, Harry no hubiera podido subir a los de chicas, y tener que convencer a cuatro adolescente dormilones de dormir en la sala común no era una buena idea. Muchos menos cuando uno de ellos era su cuñado.

Tenían que buscar otro lugar para consumar su amor.

—Harry, amor mío de mi corazón —dijo Ginny, sacudiendo su melena pelirroja y sonriéndole seductoramente a su novio. Harry la miró con sus maravillosos ojos verdiazul —. Creo que el lugar que necesitamos es la torre de Astronomía.

Sí, han escuchado bien. Ginny está sugiriendo que vayan a tener sexo en la torre de Astronomía. ¿Por qué? Sigamos escuchando su conversación.

—Sería tan romántico, cachorrito mío —siguió diciendo la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en las rodillas de su novio y le besaba el cuello sensualmente, ignorando que el resto de su sala común estaba vomitando de tanta cursilería—. Piensa, todas las estrellas podrían mirar nuestro amor y sentirse envidiosas.

—Oh, qué buena idea has tenido, Ginevra de mi alma —le dijo su novio, besándola de vuelta—. La naturaleza entera podrá hacerle una sinfonía a nuestro amor. Los pájaros, los grillos y las arañas del bosque prohibido cantarán para nosotros. Me muero por degustar tu néctar, tu miel, el jugo de la pasión…

—¡Harry! ¡Te estoy escuchando! —protestó Ron, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a ellos intentando hacer su tarea.

—Ay, Ronald. Es tan terrible que no aceptes que Harry y yo nos amamos —dijo Ginny teatralmente poniéndose en medio de su hermano y su novio. Sobra decir que Ron no estaba parado ni nada por el estilo. Pero ante tamaño despliegue de aptitudes teatrales, se levantó y se fue al dormitorio dando zancadas y mascullando insultos al aire—. Está así porque Hermione lo ha dejado por Draco Malfoy, que al final resultó ser más bueno que la Madre Teresa y Ghandi juntos y rechazó a los mortífagos por ella.

—Pobrecito, pero ya encontrará el amor en brazos de Pansy, que también es más buena que la leche desnatada —dijo Harry, mientras Ginny volvía a sentarse sobre él y reanudaba la sesión de besuqueos que habían interrumpido antes.

-o-

A la hora acordada, ambos salieron de la Sala Común. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, porque todos los estudiantes estaban durmiendo. Los dos enamorados pudieron llegar a su destino sin ser descubiertos por Filch y su gata, que estaban llevando a cabo un romance tórrido en el armario de escobas del quinto piso.

—La torre de astronomía está por ahí —dijo Harry mientras doblaban por una esquina. Estaba repasando todas las movidas sexuales que había estudiado durante la tarde, con unas revistas de Dean y Seamus.

—Oh, Harry, me muero de ganas de sentir tu espada sin filo dentro de mí. Deseo ser toda tuya, toda la noche. Necesito que me hagas mujer, Harry de mi corazón.

Salieron de debajo de la capa, listos para escabullirse hacia la torre de Astronomía.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué se creen ustedes? ¡Hay fila para esto! —dijo un alumno de Slytherin, bastante indignado. Detrás de él, varias parejas —de todas las orientaciones que se les ocurran, que Hogwarts es _LGBT-friendly_—, los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpen, no lo sabía… —empezó a decir Harry.

—Es lo mismo desde que se corrió la voz. Antes podía uno venir a follar tranquilo, pero ahora hay que hacer fila. Con la de lugares que ofrece este colegio y se van todos al mismo. Idiotas, eso es lo que somos —gruñó el chico, cuya novia estaba durmiendo apoyada en la pared.

—¡Saca tu número, cuatrojos! —le gritó uno de Hufflepuff que estaba de la mano con su novio.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio que junto a la entrada de la torre, había una de esas cosas que tienen en las farmacias para que saques tu número de atención. Y sobre la entrada estaba una pantallita digital que indicaba el número que estaba dentro en esos momentos: sesenta y ocho.

Justo en ese momento, una pareja salió de ahí ajustándose las túnicas y tratando de peinar sus cabellos desordenados por la pasión.

La pantalla de arriba cambió de número: sesenta y nueve.

—Vamos, Harry, saca un número antes de que llegue alguien —dijo Ginny, apoyándose en el pecho musculoso de su novio (ya lo saben, el quidditch)—. Quiero que me hagas mujer rápido.*

Harry sacó el número correspondiente y soltó una maldición: ciento catorce.

No iba a alcanzar a tocar esa noche. Y Harry tenía muchas ganas de hacer mujer a Ginny, de degustar sus jugos de la pasión e insertar su espada de carne en ella.

—No podemos esperar tanto.

Vamos a ser absolutamente sinceros en estos momentos: Ginny también tenía ganas de sexo. Muchas. Así que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a esperar un día más para poder sentir a Harry dentro de ella.

—Ya sé, tenemos que ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Podemos pedirles que nos dé un lugar con una cama grande con sábanas de seda y frutillas con crema y chocolate. Y todo lo que necesitemos para nuestra noche de pasión, cachorrito mío.

Ante tan brillante y original idea, Harry cogió la mano de su novia y los dos se dirigieron a la Sala que Viene y Va.

Afortunadamente, no encontraron cola ahí. Harry y Ginny se concentraron en pensar en una sala que sirviera para cumplir sus más ocultos deseos. Cuando la puerta apareció ante ellos, Harry la abrió rápidamente.

Pero no encontraron una cama grande con sábanas de seda y todas las cosas románticas que los dos querían. En lugar de eso, se encontraron en una especie de mazmorra, llena de cadenas y demás cosas de sadomasoquismo. Y ahí estaban, nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy de las Angustias. Hay que decir que Hermione estaba totalmente cambiada, con todas las curvas en los lugares apropiados (sean los que sean esos), un escotazo de esos de infarto y el pelo liso y maravilloso. Nada de nidos de pájaros para nuestra guapísima sabelotodo. Y Draco estaba igual de bueno, con six-pack incluido —de nuevo, el quidditch hace maravillas— y el cabello rubio platino cayéndole sobre los ojos.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry al verla.

—¡Harry! —gritó la chica, que estaba usando un maravilloso conjunto de cuero negro, botas de tacones altos, y dándole de latigazos a Draco, que estaba atado con correas y llevaba pantalones de cuero ajustadísimos—. Lo que pasa es que leí unos libros que iban sobre esto que se llama sadomasoquismo y con Draquito cachipurri quisimos probar…

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Ginny habló primero.

—¿Y les falta mucho? —preguntó.

—Sí, bastante —dijo la chica, mirando de reojo a Draco—. Ahora… si no les importa, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?

—Sí, Potter, queremos terminar con esto —dijo Malfoy, mirando embelesado a Hermione, que lo había salvado de una vida en la que no conocía el amor y sus padres lo maltrataban.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, ligeramente perturbados, y en el pasillo se miraron, preguntándose sin palabras qué hacer a continuación. Porque claro, no podían ponerse a tirar en la mitad del pasillo.

—¿Y si vamos al Bosque Prohibido? ¿Recuerdas cuándo decíamos qué bonito sería que la naturaleza cantara mientras nosotros hacemos el amor? ¿Mientras te hago mujer? Sentir el aire de la naturaleza acariciando nuestras espaldas desnudas.

—¡Oh, Harry! Sabes que me encanta que me hables así —dijo la chica suspirando con energía. Suponemos que para volver a tomar aire después de soltar tamaña cursilería.

Así que los dos se dirigieron al bosque sin más palabras. No parecía haber otras parejas dando vueltas por ahí, así que los dos empezaron a besarse bajo uno de los árboles. Desesperada porque Harry degustara su miel juegosa, Ginny empezó a quitarle la camisa a su novio.

—Vamos, Harry, quiero que me hagas mujer. Quiero saber lo que se siente que entierres tu espada sin filo en mi tierna carne de virgen que no toma la iniciativa a la hora del sexo y espera a ser seducida.

—¿Ah?

—Que me la metas, idiota —dijo Ginny entre jadeos, mientras le bajaba los pantalones a Harry—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí —añadió dándole un empujón para hacerlo caer al suelo cubierto de hojas, antes de sentarse a horcajadas delante de él.

Pero antes de que los dos pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, una luz los iluminó de lleno. Los dos adolescentes se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con dos centauros que llevaban una linterna. Puede que despreciaran a los humanos, pero algunas cosas sí que les eran útiles. Dicen los rumores que también les chiflan las telenovelas mexicanas que ven en su TV con cable. Y que tienen un canal de YouTube de lo más interesante.

—Son unos potrillos —dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí a estas horas? —dijo un tercer centauro que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Aparearse, al parecer.

—Joder, ¿de nuevo? ¿Es que esos críos no tienen mejores lugares para revolcarse que nuestro jodido bosque? Vamos a tener que hablar con el director, porque esto se está saliendo de las manos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, sorprendidos por la forma de hablar de los centauros. Uno de los que los estaba alumbrando con la lámpara, se acercó un poco a ellos.

—Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es darles una lección para que no vuelvan a hacer esto —dijo. Los chicos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer o qué clase de lección les darían los centauros—. A ver, chicos: ¿están usando protección?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ya. Y me imagino que la chica toma anticonceptivos.

De nuevo dijeron que no con la cabeza.

—Joder, en verdad no sé cómo los humanos llegan a adultos —declaró el centauro, con un suspiro cansado—. A ver chicos, tenemos que enseñarles que usar condón es vital. Tomen, aquí tienen algunos —añadió, dándoles un montón de preservativos sellados.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —preguntó Harry, dudoso.

—Bien, ahora los dejamos seguir.

Los centauros no se movieron de sus lugares, aunque sí apagaron las linternas que llevaban. Harry y Ginny se miraron a la luz de la luna, pero no podían seguir con lo que ya habían empezado. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido similar al que se hace al masticar palomitas.

—¿Siguen ahí? —preguntó Harry.

—No, están solos en el bosque —respondió una voz en la oscuridad, seguida de más ruido de palomitas.

Harry tomó su varita (la de madera, no sean malpensados) y pronunció un Lumos, apuntando al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Los centauros no se habían ido. Todo lo contrario, ahora había más de ellos, que estaban mirándolos y comiendo palomitas, como si estuvieran en el cine.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero se me ha cortado el rollo —dijo Ginny, mientras se volvía a vestir con rapidez—. Para otra vez será, tenemos que llegar temprano a la torre —añadió mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso al colegio.

Harry miró a los centauros, que parecían estar aún más decepcionados que él por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Contentos? Me he quedado sin follar. Y ahora voy a tener que ir a vencer a Voldy siendo virgen. ¿Saben lo patético que es eso?

Los centauros bajaron la cabeza apenados. El chico tomó sus cosas y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo, donde tenía una bonita caja de pañuelos de papel a los que tendría que recurrir de nuevo.

Y esta es la historia de cómo Harry Potter NO perdió la virginidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*Nota de la autora: Suponemos que la insistencia en que la hagan mujer se debe a que en esos momentos, Ginny era una lechuga.<p>

_Ya, la parodia no es lo mío. O eso creo yo. Si creen que me equivoco, pueden dejarme un review. Y si creen que estoy en lo correcto, también apreciaría un review. Con amor, please. Que mi corazón es frágil e inocente. Vale, no inocente, pero frágil sí._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
